


Cuun Jetii

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Accidents, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Conversations, Caretaking, First Time, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Procedures, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Pre-Relationship, Revelations, Running Away, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Obi Wan thought he was only there to witness a demonstration of a new and deadly weapon and its effects, that was all.What he didn't expect was to find himself helping Sirty, an ARC Trooper that was used for the demonstration, and get drawn into a complicated and tangled connection between Sirty and Apex the Medic.A connection he knows he won't sever, no matter what comes next.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of a discussion about "The Cestus Deception" from a small scene in the beginning that somehow ended up being this story about Obi Wan getting not one, but two clones attached to him. Thanks to Captain_Kiri_Storm for her commentary, input and ideas.

_One_

Sirty put on his helmet and picked up his blaster, bouncing a bit on his toes as he waited to get the go-ahead to go into the arena. He heard a few “Good lucks!” from his brothers, and nodded in acknowledgement. But his main focus was on the challenge ahead. He was going to be used to demonstrate a weapon to the Republic.

Something that was supposedly super advanced and rumored to even be able to take out a Jedi.

No wonder why the Republic was nervous and needed to see what this thing could actually do. If the Seppies got their hands on this, they would surely be able to steamroll the Republic without much of a struggle.

But Sirty didn’t believe that.

He was an ARC trooper. He could surely handle some bucket of nuts and bolts with little to no problem. He was bred for this. He could do it.

Shifting his stance when the gate opened up, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, getting his rifle into position before he walked out into the arena. He closed his eyes briefly and immediately went to that place that allowed him to focus on the task ahead.

When he opened them up, he stepped outside.

He was ready.

The machine didn’t look like much and he got closer to attack, he noticed the force screen. It made him smile to see that and he hefted his rifle to shoot. It surprised him when the absorption disks appeared and harmlessly dissipated the blast.  He feinted left, then right, left and finally decided on left again.

He jumped and got caught up in a web, as if he was a simple animal, but he still resisted and aimed his gun to take that last shot.

And was promptly engulfed in what felt like an electricity field.

His body spasmed and he bit his tongue as the electricity coursed through him, making him incapable of doing anything. His mouth filled with blood and he was sure that he had bitten his tongue. He felt his heels digging into the sand, then his body went limp.

He felt a tentacle pulling him close, and Sirty wondered if he was going to be run through with it. He closed his eyes and waited, but all that happened was that he was lifted and a beam of light was flashed in his eyes. He didn’t react to it.

He couldn’t. His muscles were seizing. His eyes were twitching. And his mouth tasted of blood where he had bitten his tongue.

The lack of fight in him must have pleased the Droid, since it let him collapse onto the ground and release the webbing, trundling off and leaving him there.

He sighed and moved to get up, but found his arms were like jelly and his legs were still spasming painfully. His heartbeat was a bit too agitated and he cursed at the fact that he not only had gotten brought down, but couldn’t leave the arena under his own steam. He turned to look for his brothers, maybe some of them would come and help him, but his neck stiffened up and he cried out, feeling utterly helpless and slightly panicky.

What good would he be if he couldn’t even move? Would he be repurposed?

He didn’t let himself think upon that and instead, forced himself to paw at his helmet until it was completely off.

He blinked and was shocked by the sight of one of the Jedi generals kneeling beside him, his robes dipping into the sand as he reached out to him.

“Hello There. I’m Obi Wan Kenobi.”

Sirty swallowed, feeling as if his tongue was too big for his mouth. Why would a Jedi be concerned about his well being? No one else was sticking around. None of this brothers had come out and he had to wonder if they had been ordered off. It made his stomach twist uncomfortably as he wondered what that meant.

Was he being left alone to be dragged off to the trash heap? Was he that damaged?

But if he was, why was this general kneeling beside him, looking at him with kindly eyes?

“Nice to meet you, sir. But this is a surprise. I don’t understand why you’re helping me.”

Obi Wan only raised an eyebrow at that.

"Do you want me to leave you lying in the dirt? Because that can be arranged.”

Sirty tried to shake his head, but winced and cut the movement short.

“Noo! A little help would be great! Thank you. It's just that no one else would help us, sir."

A shadow crossed General Kenobi’s face at that as he moved so that he’d be able to pick up the Clone and get him out of the arena at least, if not to a medic at the most.

"And that is a damn shame." The General replied, making Sirty wonder if the shock hadn’t also messed with his head as well. Surely this was a dream or a hallucination?

The General grunted as he tried to pick him up, making him flop about, dispelling that idea.

"What have you been eating, rocks?"

Sirty snorted. "Maybe? No one knows what's in those ration bars."

The general wrinkled his nose at that, reminding Sirty that the general had probably eaten his share of those bars as well.

"Do I want to know or should I be in blissful ignorance?"

Sirty laughed quietly, since he was unable to really feel or move, his body being too lax to actually do so.

"Blissful ignorance would be my choice, sir!"

The General only shook his head and managed to get him to a sitting position, propping him up on a rock outcrop that had been placed there.

"Sit and rest. We'll see when that wears off."

Sirty sat back and nodded. It wasn’t as if he had a choice of what he could actually do at that point.

"Thank you for your help, sir."

"You're welcome."  The general returned. It should have been the end of the interaction. The General should have gone on his way, but a look of concern crossed his face when he saw the near empty arena. He turned to look at Sirty and started assessing him.

"You...went down pretty hard. Do you need to go to the medic?"

Sirty wanted to shake his head, at the answer. Yes, he was concerned, but he wasn’t about to show that to the Jedi. Except that his body betrayed him and he wasn’t going to be foolish and hide his injuries.

"Maybe that would be a good idea, sir. My body’s not responding and I’m seizing.”

The General stood up, determination on his face as he looked around the arena.

"Now I have to find where they keep the medics around here..."

He looked around, spotting various coloured doors and was about to use the Force when the ARC trooper spoke up in a somewhat strained voice.

"On the other side of that green door, sir."

He nodded to the ARC trooper and went there to find a medic, muttering about bastards hurting clones for sport, throwing a quiet thanks to the Trooper as he went. Honestly. This had to stop. He wasn’t pleased with how they treated Clones and he was going to have to do much more than just mutter about it.

He was so lost in his ruminations that he nearly missed the Trooper’s warning.

"Knock loudly!"

The General’s shoulders went up at that warning.

“What? Why for? Is he watching Wookie porn?”

The Trooper laughed, then winced. “Maybe? The Medics do have to fill their time somehow.”

The General turned bright red at that. “That was honestly something I could have done without knowing, today. Or ever.”

The tone made Sirty worried. What if he had crossed a line? He had to make it up and quick.

"I...I...Was only kidding, sir."

The General stroked his beard. He had forgotten Clones didn’t have much of a sense of humour, never mind ARC Troopers.

"I know that. But the things I've walked in on... it's always good to knock."

Sirty blinked, wondering exactly _what_ that could have been. He had heard rumours from other Clones about the Generals. He was dying to know, but he also didn’t want to jeopardise his chances of getting help.

"I'm quite afraid to ask what it is that you have seen before, sir."

The General got redder and shook his head.

“I’m afraid I can’t say. It was quite inappropriate and not fit for anyone’s ears and I want to preserve what little innocence you have left, Trooper.”

Sirty swallowed at being called that. Usually, he didn’t mind. But right now, with the odd intimacy that the General had created by jumping in to help him, it didn’t sit right with him. He had the General’s name. It only felt right for him to have his.

“It’s Sirty, sir. My name and what innocence?”

The General got a weird look on his face and turned even redder.

"About...things. Things...that I don't know how to explain right now without sounding like someone from a trashy cantina."

Sirty seemed to think about it, but another spasm made him reconsider asking about more details or arguing the point.

"Maybe later? When I'm not seizing up you could explain?"

The General nodded and rushed off to find the Medic, who was sleeping on the desk away from the treatment cots. He looked so much like Sirty that it made him briefly have a flash of pain as he wondered how the Medic felt at having to see his brothers in pain and patch them up to fight again.

His thoughts were dispersed when the Medic woke up and gave him a disgruntled glare.

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"A clone was used in a weapon's test. He's having seizures and I'm afraid there are internal injuries. He went down hard."

The Medic stood up and grabbed his pack, scanning it to make sure that he had all that he needed before hefting it on his back. He looked up at Obi Wan once it was settled.

"Can he move? No. Alright. Let me get a stretcher and we'll see what we can do."

Obi Wan only shook his head as he watched the Medic get an antigrav stretcher as well.

"Thank you. He's a good man and I don't want to lose him."

He stated softly as they went.

"Welcome. Let's go, shall we?"

Obi Wan nodded and leads them back to where Sirty has been propped up

"So this is your friend, hmm? Alright. Can you squeeze my hand?"

The Medic asks as he knelt beside Sirty, holding his hand out and frowning as Sirty weakly squeezes.

This makes the medic frown and do another test. "Can you push my hand?"

Sirty struggles with it some, but manages to do it, but the Medic is still frowning.

"Good. I'm going to squeeze your knee, okay?"

Sirty kicks at him after a minute, but it's clear that he's in pain. The Medic’s frown eases some, but it still evident to Obi Wan that he’s worried.

"Hmm. Now I'm going to check your eyes. Follow my finger, okay?"

Sirty’s gaze is a bit slow, but his pupils aren’t blown and he can follow, which makes the Medic’s expression lighten up even more.

"Good. Last one. I'm going to give you a drink. Try to swallow, okay?"

He pulled out an ampoule and snapped it, mixing the liquid in it and holding it in front of Sirty to take or to give him in case his hands were still too weak to do so. Luckily, he wasn’t and reached out for it, clearly annoyed at the request.

"I'm not that weak..." It wasn’t quite a whine, but it was enough to make both the Medic and Obi Wan exchange a look and only just hide their grins. If he was whining, Sirty couldn’t have been too badly hurt.

"Didn't say you were. Swallow, please."

Sirty swallowed the concoction and made a face at the taste "What is IN that?"

The Medic grinned as he pocketed the empty vial to discard it later.

"Muscle relaxant. But I was mostly checking your swallowing reflex. It's not bad, but you won't be moving for awhile. Your system was overloaded."

The new information made Obi Wan swear under his breath again and Apex look at him with something akin to surprise and respect. Clearly, this was a different sort of Jedi he was dealing with.

Sirty gags a little and sticks his tongue out "I don't know what was worse. That drink or getting thrown by that droid."

The Medic and Obi Wan looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Typical.

"It tastes crap, but it'll keep you from having spasm."

The Medic explained patiently, knowing that Sirty would probably be out of it pretty soon once the medicine hit him and hit him hard.

Sirty nods, his head wobbling back and forth like a badly made doll before slumping bodily against the rock he had been propped up on."I've drank cheap grog that tastes better than that." He informed them, his words slurred as he did so.

The Medic nodded seriously at him as he stood up, ready to transfer him to the stretcher.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I treat you."

He informed the medicated Sirty, who started laughing at that.

"Next time?" He asked, his voice a tad bitter at the implication that he was inept enough to get himself injured frequently. "What next time?"

The Medic rolled his eyes and gestured to Obi Wan to help him haul the now floppy Sirty onto the stretcher.

"With you types, there's ALWAYS a next time."

He informed Sirty, a tone of something in his voice making Obi Wan look at him sharply. He put it away to examine at a later time. Right now, they needed to get Sirty up and looked at.

But SIrty wasn’t about to let it go so easily, even if he was out of it and unable to physically do much of anything except argue. Obi Wan, despite being worried, was slightly amused at the belligerence and sheer mulishness of the ARC Trooper. It was touching, in a way, since he wasn’t just taking things as they came, but was actively fighting against them.

"I'm an ARC trooper. At least I haven't shot myself out of a supply cannon like the normal troopers do."

Obi Wan pinched his nose at that. He was _so_ taking it back. Everything he had thought about Sirty. It was cancelled. Wouldn’t anyone _ever_ let that go?

"Must you not let that die?"

Sirty grinned, his eyes unfocused as he looked at the Jedi beside him,

"Personally, I don't see the thrill in jumping off speeder bikes or shooting yourself out of a cannon. Tell me, oh Jedi Master, do you?"

He was definitely high, Obi Wan realised, his mood going down once he realised it.

Obi Wan turned to the medic "What was in that thing?"

The Medic grinned as he looked down at Sirty and looked into his pupils. Sure enough, they were wide and blown.

"Just a cocktail of relaxants. But this happens more often than not. He's not in any pain and it should let his system heal while I check for internal injuries. You're welcome."

Obi Wan bit his lip at the curt dismissal of the situation.

"Thank you again. Will he need supervision while he's like this?"

The Medic chewed on his bottom lip. No Jedi master had really asked many questions about the well being of an ARC trooper, never mind a Clone. He was quite unused to it and feeling slightly out of his depth, if he was honest.

"I think so? I don't wanna keep him company. He's not gonna die but he will appreciate it."

Obi Wan frowned as he weighed his options. It wasn’t as if he had much time to spare, being a General. He had troops of his own and schematics and orders to see through. Yet he couldn’t find it in himself to walk away from these two. Not when he was all too painfully aware of them being alone and shunted aside without so much as a second thought unless they were needed.

He was tired of that attitude. Tired and he was fed up and he for once, was going to do something for himself, rather than the Order or the Republic.

"I'll do that. Uhm, I will need some help getting him to my quarters, though."

He spoke without thinking how it would sound to someone else. Or the implications that his words carried.

But the Medic did, since his voice and eyes got hard.

"Sex wouldn't be a good idea because I don't know if he's clean or not."

Obi Wan turned beet red at that and he frantically shook his head. Sirty’s eyes were closed and his head was lolling, clearly out of it and not registering the conversation going on above his head.

"WHAT? NO!"

The Medic gave him a long look, assessing the truth of his words for what like an uncomfortably long time. It was so long that Obi Wan felt as if he was back in front of the Council getting scrutinised for any perceived flaws or omittances in his reports. Finally, the Medic nodded to himself, apparently satisfied at what he had found and eased off.

"Then be careful how you word that next time."

Obi Wan let out a sigh of relief, feeling oddly relieved that he had passed muster with this Medic. It was important that he did, yet he didn’t _quite_ understand why. Only that it _was_.

"I just thought, since I'll stay with him, it would make sense to have him in my quarters! I am not going to bed him! Not in his condition!"

The Medic lost the harsh expression and sighed, feeling slightly bad for having judged the Jedi preemptively.

"Considering the number of troops I have patched up from things like that, I'm not inclined to believe you. Not when he can't fight back."

Obi Wan blanched, putting two and two together. "I can assure you, I'd never do that."

The Medic believed him, but the wasn’t going to accept that reasoning. No. Better to have him with him just in case. At least if anything happened he could stop it.

"Sit with him in the medical bay. I have plenty of blankets."

Obi Wan wanted to balk, but the look in the Medic’s hazel eyes told him it wouldn’t go well if he did. Besides, going back suddenly felt like an insurmountable task. It was better to just stay put.

“Alright. You can bunk with him over there. Plenty of blankets and room. Do you need help in getting him over there?”

Obi Wan looked over at Sirty, who was more or less out of it and dead weight and back to the Medic, who grinned again as he got on one side of the near unconscious trooper while Obi Wan got on the other side.  "Sirty! Hold on to me!"

Sirty mumbled something and propped his head on Obi-Wan's shoulders "You smell good and you're warm."

Obi Wan didn’t know what to say to the compliment and made his second blunder of the day.

"Thank you? Don't worry buddy, I'll get you even warmer."

Sirty smiled a little bit at the somewhat stiff reply, making the Medic laugh and Obi Wan splutter and blush when he realised what he had just said. He kept at it until the Medic decided to take pity on him and point out practicalities.

"You need to get his armor off if there's swelling."

Obi Wan sighed. He didn’t want to keep putting out the Medic, but he wanted to cover all of his bases. And not injure Sirty any further.  "I'm going to need help to do that, I'm afraid to say."

"Who gets the groin plate? Rock, paper, scissors?"

Obi Wan pinched his nose. This was really starting to tax his patience. "Best out of three?"

"And no using the Force for cheating. Some stuff can get relaxed and other parts...not so much."

Obi Wan's eyes widened at the implication, not wanting to really believe what he was hearing.

"What exactly do you mean by that?!"

The Medic looked at him flatly, clearly unimpressed by him. "You ever seen a boner?"

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?!"

Te Medic cracked a smile at that, smirking inwardly at how easy it had been to ruffle his feathers. He had guessed stuff about the Jedi, but this was certainly on a different level. "I'm taking that as a no. Depending on how things have been rubbed down there, he might have a boner."

Obi Wan looked like a stunned tooka, his mind whirling over the information he had just been told, while the Medic just continued as if nothing was out of the ordinary and he was explaining basic bodily functions. It was his job after all.

"Groin plates are wonderful for giving you problems like that, but it's better than getting your dick shot off."

Obi Wan’s blush was back again. He got it.

"I ah, of course! Right! SO best out of three?"

The Medic nodded in agreement. "Put him down first. And NO CHEATING!"

"FINE!" Obi Wan ground out and put Sirty down carefully "Ready?"

The Medic was more than ready, beating him easily. He was a bit embarrassed, but had to accept that he lost. And that included dealing with the smirking Medic, who started to take off Sirty’s top armour, leaving him the rest. He was doing fine until Sirty half awoke and started making weird mewling noises that could have been from anything.

He asked about them, but the Medic seemed pretty dismissive about them.

"You don't have to bother with it. He'll be fine."

"Why is he making those noises then?" Obi Wan insisted, still worried as he worked to get the rest of the armour off, leaving Sirty in his blacks.

"Because he probably needs to get off or something! Or he needs to piss, but he's having issues because we just got him good."

Obi Wan blanched at the explanation and wondered if he could do something, to which the Medic grinned at him, the dark look back in his eyes again.

“Not unless you want to get him off. You gotta wait, that’s all. Your job right now is to make sure he’s warm and not lonely. His system was overloaded and he’s latched onto you. So don’t leave him alone. Can you do that?”

Obi Wan nodded, trying to not bristle at the Medic, who after all, only meant well.

"Good on you. Just tell me if he starts getting any swelling."

Obi Wan carefully checked Sirty.  “So far, none.”

The Medic blew out a breath then, clearly tired. "Good. I'll have to wait to check for internal injuries."

That made Obi Wan worry again “How long? I don’t want him getting worse!”

The Medic checked the chrono on his desk. "About an hour or so. We have to wait until the seizing stops.

Obi Wan chewed on his bottom lip at that. “There’s nothing you can give him for that?”

The Medic took out the empty vial from his pack and tossed it.

“Not really. The relaxants were it. He’s going to have to ride it out. What exactly got him?”

Obi Wan’s face darkened. “It was a JK Unit. Something I definitely don’t want to see on the battlefield. Especially with how badly it got Sirty. I don’t want to see him suffer more than he has to. Or worse, die because of his injuries. So I really appreciate the help you can give me.”

The Medic didn’t say much, but Obi Wan caught the sly look and glared at him.

“Not like that!”

"If you say so." The Medic soothed him, making him sigh in exasperation.

“Why does everyone think I want to sleep with him?”

The Medic leveled a look at him. "Because some Jedi sleep with their clones."

This was yet again new territory for Obi Wan and he was out of his depth, making stammered assurances that wasn’t the case with him and said as much, prompting the Medic to give examples.

"Aayla and Bly do it right. But some of the others? Not so much."

“Ayala and Bly? Really?” Obi Wan was aghast at that bit of information. Surely not!

"Yes. Aayla and Bly." The Medic Confirmed again.

“News to me!”

Obi Wan was the recipient of a glare. "I think you're blind as well as deaf."

“I’ve been at the front!” Was a protest that the Medic waved away.

“So has she and Bly keeps coming back for supplies."

“What kind of supplies would they need?” Obi Wan wondered, clearly bewildered at why an extra supply run would be needed.

"Lube, condoms, birth control pills..." The Medic trailed off and looked at Obi Wan meaningfully, making the Jedi blush. Did they know about him?

“Oh my! Well, I can assure you that’s not me.”

The Medic gave him another searching look and Obi Wan had to wonder if this one had at least a touch of the Force to be so unnerving.

"And if you tell anyone, I'll kill you.”

The threat reverberated between and Obi Wan tactfully decided to drop the subject. "Duly noted. What else can I do to help him?"

“Hold him. Rub his head. Don’t leave him alone. He just needs to know that he’s warm and safe. You’re his now.”

Obi Wan felt oddly touched at that. “Would it have been anyone else he’d latched onto? Or anyone else would have done? A warm body and any port in a storm?”

The Medic thought about it.

"That and you helped him out. Most would have left him there."

Despite knowing that was the case, it still made him sad and made him want to take care of Sirty and make him understand that his faith was NOT misplaced with him.

"That's...sad. I'll endeavour to not make him regret it."

It was this gravity that made his worth rise in The Medic’s eyes.

"I don't think he will. He just needs time."

Obi Wan nodded at the advice. "That I can give him for now."

"Good. Just let him rest” The Medic advised, hoping that he’d be able to do that himself. He had been on a shift with little sleep and needed it badly.

Obi Wan looked like he was again taking the advice into serious consideration before he crawled into bed with Sirty, making sure to tuck the blankets in tightly around them.Sirty pressed close to him and mumbled a little bit, something that Obi Wan realised was foolish of him to not expect.

"Whoah there."

Sirty whined some and curled up "I feel sick..."

Obi Wan shifted a bit and carefully placed his hand on his stomach.

"Oh! Is it your stomach? What do you need?"

Sirty gives him a confused look and pressed close "Hurts... all of it."

ObI wan turned to the Medic "Can we give him something?"

The Medic bit his lip "I don't know what's wrong with him. I can do a quick visual, but that requires taking his clothes off."

Obi Wan didn’t waste any time and got out of bed.

"Let's do that. I don't want him to suffer anymore than necessary."

The Medic nodded and started stripping off Sirty’s all blacks, noting that he wasn’t in bad physical condition as others he’d encountered.

"At least he's had enough food. He's better fed than most I see."

Obi Wan paused in helping him out and noted The Medic’s observation. It was true, Sirty had more heft to him.  "He's ARC, I think. Maybe that's why."

The Medic shook his head.

"I've seen some skinny ARCs. He's at least got a little extra body fat on him. Most don't have that. Where was he? Tell me and I'll get some of the scrawny ones assigned there."

"Uh... The Cestus, I think?"

It was a name that had been floating around for awhile and Obi Wan assumed that it was where Sirty had come from. Supposedly that was where they JK had come from.

"I'll look into it. Some of them are way too skinny."

Obi Wan winced at that. He knew what the Medic was referring to. He had been making sure that wasn’t the case in his troops, but he could only do so much.

"Maybe I'll get Shaak Ti to make requisitions on that." It was a spoken thought, but the Medic took it to heart.

"And tell her thank you from all of us medics when you see her. The boys are looking much better since she took over."

Obi Wan nodded seriously. "I will. You can count on that."

The Medic looked down at a stripped down Sirty, noting the differences and bruises.

"Sirty here looks better than most I've seen in a few days."

Obi Wan looked at Sirty and tried to not blush at the sight "I think he may have been some of the first under her command. Before Cestus, I mean."

The medic slaps him on the back, catching nervousness in the stammered statement. There was interest there. But Obi Wan was too polite to act on it.

"Like what you see?"

Obi Wan sputtered and The Medic couldn’t help but to tease him a bit.

"He's big and pretty, isn't he?"

"I beg your pardon! I was not objectifying this poor man!"

The medic grinned at him "You're nicer than some I know."

"I would hope so! He is under my charge!"

Obi Wan’s heated retort made the Medic nod.

"You're a good leader, then."

Obi Wan rubbed roughy at his face and stroked his beard impatiently.

"I try to be. These are men under my command. I want to do my best by them. That also includes not touching them when they are insensate and in pain."

The Medic nodded as he quietly feels the ribs "He's got some fractured ribs. Heavy bruising, too. I'll need to scan him to know if there aren't any floating splinters."

Obi Wan looked worried "Can you strap or brace them?"

"Brace won't fit under his armor. Strapping will have to do."

Obi Wan would have left it at that, but he didn’t want Sirty to suffer anymore. Especially if he ended up being sent out to the front again."Will it take longer? I could always find him clothes."

"Strapping won't heal as well as a brace will. But he'll still need his armor.” The Medic explained as he turned to look for the supplies. Obi Wan made an impatient sound at that.

"Not if he's out of service for a while. I can definitely find him something to do while he heals."

The Medic turned around at that. "He's going to be out for a few months."

Obi Wan looked determined "It doesn't matter. I can make it happen."

This surprised The Medic. "That's going to be VERY hard."

Obi Wan grinned grimly "What's the point of being a Master if you can't use your position to an advantage?"

"You're going to get a few looks." The Medic pointed out. Especially since he was sure that Sirty had no real domestic or academic skills in his template.

It didn’t matter to the Jedi, it looked like, since he looked damned well determined to do as he had decided and nothing was going to change his mind in the meantime.

"Have you met me? I always get looks."

The Medic shook his head and grabbed supplies to brace, rather than wrap Sirty’s ribs.

"Never saw you before in my life, sir."

Obi Wan laughed shortly. “You maybe one of the few that hasn’t. At any rate, having Sirty at my side as my aide wouldn’t cause more or less looks. Trust me on that.”

The Medic nodded as he deadened the area and braced Sirty’s ribs, making the other man whine a bit despite the anesthetic.  "I don't think there are any floating splinters, but if he starts coughing, take him to the hospital."

"You can bet I will. We didn't get this far so that he could die on us."

"Just be careful with him. He's on bed rest for a week.” He warned the Jedi once he was finished and put the supplies away. Obi Wan, for his part, looked terribly confused at the warning.

"What could I possibly do to him if he's on bedrest?"

The Medic laughed shortly. "More like he's not allowed to get up."

"I'll make sure he won't." Obi Wan promised, making the Medic shrug.

"He's not going to like that."

Obi Wan crossed his arms across his chest and thought about that. He had experience dealing with stubborn clones.  "I'm sure I could make it worth his while."

"Bribe him with food." Was the suggestion he got, which he had found to be quite effective with his own troops.

"That's no problem at all."

Obi Wan assured him, mentally going over the stocks in his quarters and while wondering how much he’d have to bribe Anakin to get even more. Clones ate a lot and he was sure that Sirty wasn’t the exception to the rule and he was far too aware of how food motivated they were. He eyed the Medic and was wondering if it was an experience that the other Clone himself had faced before.

"He did mention ration bars. I can definitely get something more appetising for him."

The Medic lit up and made his own suggestion.

"I, personally, love bantha burgers. Cheap and filling."

Obi Wan smiled "I can get some for you, It would be a pleasure after all your help."

"That would be amazing, thank you."

His expression was all that Obi Wan needed to know that it had been the right move to make.

"You're welcome. I'll contact my apprentice. I'm sure he'd appreciate the errand."

He reached for his comm then and made the call, pausing only to ask how many burgers he should get for the Medic and Sirty himself. Once he got what he personally felt was a ridiculous number of nearly twenty, he added a few more just in case. Then caf and tea when he saw the exhaustion seep into the Medic’s expression as he sat down heavily on his own chair beside a still out of it Sirty.

"Do you need me to do anything else right now? Anakin will be here in twenty minutes or so."

The Medic shook his head and Obi Wan again felt the compulsion to crawl in beside Sirty, who blinked up at him like a small owl as he got settled in beside him, providing him with as much warmth as possible.

Obi Wan simply lay there once he was settled and watched Sirty resting. He was quite still until he decided to flop bodily onto Obi Wan, who stiffened in shock, yet recovered quickly and wrapped his arms carefully around him. Sirty in turn, snored and drooled some, no doubt a side effect of the relaxants. Obi Wan made a moue of distaste, but sighed and let him press up against him.

“This won’t hurt his ribs, will it?”

He asked the Medic, who shook his head.

"I think he just wants the contact, to tell you the truth."

“Oh. How else can I give it to him without being smothered?”

Obi Wan asked, wanting to do the right thing, yet not wanting to get suffocated himself.

"You can try to pull him off of you. Be careful, but keep him pressed to you."

That sounded like a good plan.

“Okay. I can do that. Would spooning help?”

He queried as he wondered how he would do that.

"Yes. But he needs to be the the little spoon." The Medic advised as he watched Obi Wan move carefully to wrap around Sirty, who snuggled into him gratefully.

“He seems to like that.”

The Medic made a noise of agreement.

"He probably feels warm and safe”

It touched Obi Wan to know that he was seen as _safe_ and he somehow _knew_ that it was all he wanted for Sirty. The signs had all been there, but it was only now that he was seeing that it was going to happen, no matter what.

“Good. That’s what I want for him.”

The Medic felt something stir in his chest at the Jedi’s words and briefly wondered if there was something of the Force behind them. "That's good for him. He needs to know that."

“Do I tell him?” Obi Wan wondered, feeling as if it was necessary to say the words out loud.

"You can if you want too." The Medic suggested, to which Obi Wan shook his head.

“Maybe later. We literally just met!”

The Medic rolled his eyes. This one was a hard nut to crack! "And already you're cuddling him. See? Clones can be more than weapons!"

Obi Wan sputtered and blushed a bit, making the medic take pity on him. He was far too easy to tease. "The name is Apex, by the way."

“Oh! Nice to meet you. Obi Wan Kenobi. This is Sirty.” Obi Wan introduced them. Apex laughed.

"I know Sirty. We've met."

“Oh! My apologies. I didn’t mean to presume.” Obi Wan interjected, pulling his manners out as a way to ease his awkwardness at having done so.

"No, it's okay," Apex grinned at him. "I just know Sirty because he fell out of a container ship."

“Wait, what? This is worse than the cannon!”

Obi Wan couldn’t help but to exclaim, since that story was legend, it felt like. Or an old charter or tradition or something. Apex’s grin got wider as he explained. Of course, it had to do with alcohol, something that he would have to limit if he was to keep Sirty with him and something that Apex agreed on, even going so far as to suggest other alternatives to incentivise Sirty’s abstinence from alcohol.

Like cuddling and touching Sirty and letting him do the same.

“Hopefully that works. I don’t know if he’ll be okay with just that, though.”

Apex shrugged at Obi Wan’s concerns.  "Ehh. I don't think he'll mind just cuddling."

“But you said other clones and Jedi sleep together. Won’t he expect it?” Obi Wan countered.

"He might not." Apex reminded him, making Obi Wan ask even more questions. Like whether Sirty was asexual or not. And immediately regretting it.

“I’m sorry. That was rude. It’s the equivalent of asking me if Jedi also do.”

Apex, to his credit, didn’t blink. He didn’t think he had been asked so many questions, if he was honest. And Obi Wan wasn’t being mean. Just curious.

"Well, unless you're ace-aro..."

“How many men are?”

"Very few clones are. Not unless they've been hurt."

He digested the information and made a mental note to address it properly when the time came.

“So there’s clearly a chance he’d need an outlet at some point.”

Apex nodded. "Then I'll give him a shot and send him to 79's."

“79’s?”

The look Apex gave him was a mixture of disbelief and disgust at his ignorance.

"A brothel, you twit."

“I’m sort of offended.” Obi Wan muttered, bristling at the insult.

"I'm sorry. General Twit."

Obi Wan needed to get the upper hand back. So he used the cheapest tactic he could and tried to rescind the offer of food. Which failed, since as Apex had pointed out, they had already been bought, Anakin couldn’t eat all of them, he had to feed Sirty and a bet was out of the question, leaving them at an impasse. Which Obi Wan was man enough to admit would be finished only by calling it even and letting it go.

“Fine. Truce?”

Apex agreed and finally gave into both the exhaustion and the compulsion he had been feeling ever since he had helped the Jedi and Sirty out. Curling up beside him, he got comfortable, much to Obi Wan’s quickly hidden surprise and amusement at the fact that no matter what class, Clones had one thing in common. Seeking Warmth.

It was only then that Sirty woke up, whining at the pain of his blue and black ribs. Something that Apex admitted couldn’t be fixed until the earlier analgesics were out of his system, prompting Obi Wan to use the Force on him under Apex’s watchful eyes.

It was a matter of moments that Obi Wan, with some concentration, managed to heal the worst of the damage, leaving Sirty more awake and also less doped up. Apex watched them as they talked about the advent of food and guessed that Obi Wan had also burned some of the drugs He watched them talk until he noticed movement at the door and saw a tall, brassy haired man in dark robes and a scar cutting through his face standing there awkwardly, bags full of the hopefully promised bantha burgers chasing anything else out of his mind when he smelled-

"Hey! FOOD!"

Anakin gets goggle eyed at the sight in front of him, making Obi Wan smirk.

Apex scrambled up and grabs at the bag of food, making Anakin yelp as it was taken away from him.

“Hey! What the kriff?”

Apex gave him a smile "You brought food."

“At Obi Wan’s request.” Anakin replied, clearly bewildered as to what was going on and what Obi Wan’s explanation for this was going to be. The Clone didn’t care. He only cared that the promise had been kept and delivered.

"You still brought burgers." He pointed out and Anakin smirked.

“Yes I did. Enjoy!”

Apex takes the bag and splits them with a hungry Sirty.

“You weren’t kidding.” Obi Wan muttered as he watched them both eat at an alarming pace. Even being with his men, he hadn’t seen food disappear at such a rate. Sirty wolfing his share of the burgers down was what finally prompted him to take action.

Yet it wasn’t him that did it, but his apprentice.

“Slowly! You don’t want to get sick!”

Sirty growled some at Anakin, prompting Obi Wan to intervene by putting his hand on Sirty’s arm. Sirty glanced at him before FINALLY slowing down, knowing that Obi Wan was to be obeyed in a way that it wasn’t clear with the younger Jedi.

“You don’t want to get sick. There will be more, I promise.”

Sirty nodded, slowing down a fraction, yet eating far too fast.

“Please. I don’t want you to hurt yourself more.”

Sirty pressed close to him as he ate and licked his fingers. He was sated, but he was shivering slightly. Obi Wan took note of it and pulled him closer, mindful of the ribs.

“Still cold?”

Sirty nodded and pressed close

“Anakin, can you fetch another blanket?”

Anakin sighed as he went to get the blankets, handing them to his master and then taking off before he can be asked to do anything else, only nodding his head in acknowledgement of the thanks Obi Wan called out after him.

Sirty yawned, his belly good and full and lax yet again.

“Why don’t you get some more sleep?”

Sirty nodded and cuddled with Obi Wan after he had made his suggestion.

“Good man.”

Sirty yawned again, cuddling closely to Obi Wan, yet still not quite there yet until Obi Wan gave him a sleep suggestion, making Sirty blink and pass out ontop of Obi Wan.

Apex smiles. "He is."

“Let’s keep him that way.”

Apex made a soft noise of agreement before he too, pressed close, drawn into the warmth and the suggestion Obi Wan had made.

“You are that also.”

Apex gave him a small smile before his eyes too, slid shut.

“Thank you.”

Obi Wan tucked them both into the bed and lay down beside them.

He knew that what had happened here was unorthodox and against the Code, but he also knew that the fingerprints of the Force were all over the situation. He’d have to eventually explain himself. He was aware of the uphill battle he was facing and he also knew that he could face it.

He _was_ the Negotiator after all.

He might as well live up to his name and negotiate for this unexpected gift he had been given.

END.


	2. Goodness knows I saw this coming, or at least I'll say I did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan has co-opted Sirty as an aide and kept in touch with Apex. Things should have gone smoothly after that. 
> 
> Except that Obi Wan had forgotten how impulsive and competitive Clones AND his friend, Anakin Skywalker could be, leading to a competition that lands Sirty back in Apex's care.
> 
> And bringing Obi Wan and Apex together as Obi Wan comes to realise truths he hadn't been able to see in regards to Sirty's and Apex's behaviour. Truths that are hard to take, but not necessarily unwelcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the on-going saga of these three I couldn't stop writing. Part 3 is also in the works at the moment and I want to thank and give credit to [Captain_Kiri_Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm) for the great ideas, input and encouragement. Without them, I doubt this would have even been written. So this is more or less progression as to what happens next with them.

_ Two. _

It was another day of quiet and...Obi Wan rubbed his mouth and refused to even  _ think _ of how mundane and yes, even  _ boring _ his life was after completing his last mission. He didn’t want the excitement. The pile of datapads and flimsi folders attested to the need to stay put and actually go through it all. 

Despite what the general public thought, generals spent more time filling out paperwork rather than actual fighting. And in his case, he also had to spend time in signing off on whatever Anakin needed to further his training when they were not at the front. Despite him being a knight in his own right, Obi Wan wasn’t quite cut off from that responsibility just yet. 

He sighed and drank down the rest of the cold tea he had sitting on the corner of his desk before grabbing the first data pad. 

The time flowed then, and Obi Wan barely noticed how much had gone, so focused he was on at least clearing half of the neglected paperwork on his desk. 

He was just reaching for what felt like the tenth report on acquisitions when there was a flurry of action before someone barged into his office, slamming the door open and making him drop the datapad. He swore and looked up, ready to give the intruder a piece of his mind for being so rudely interrupted when he saw that it was Ahsoka and was frantic as well.

His heart clenched painfully in his chest as he picked up the datapad and carelessly put it on his desk. He walked towards her and wondered at the news that she was bringing him. 

_ Anakin _ . That was the thought that flashed in his mind when he saw her wide blue eyes. 

“Is it Anakin? Has he-”

Ahsoka shook her head. 

“Anakin is fine. Well, as fine as he can be from trying to leap off a barge on a dare and land on the rooftop near Dex’s.”

Obi Wan felt oddly relieved at those news and his heart slowed down significantly. Anakin had been pulling stunts like that ever since he had become Obi Wan’s apprentice. It was almost on par that he’d do something like that. He still recalled the time that he had caught him participating in an illegal race in the waste disposal sector when he was twelve. 

After that and the front, he wasn’t phased much over what Anakin did. 

Ahsoka seemed to know where his thoughts were headed and with a sentence, shattered his composure again.

“It’s Sirty that I’m here about. Apex sent me.”

~*~*~*~*~

Apex had just finished adding the sedative and painkiller to Sirty’s IV when the doors of the Medical Center flew open to reveal a dishevelled and distraught Obi Wan with a harried Togruta female following after him, calling out for him to wait. She tried to hold him back, but he wasn’t having any of it. He yanked his arm out of her grip and marched straight up to Apex once he had spotted him. 

“How badly hurt is he?”

Obi Wan demanded, his eyes bright and almost colourless, something that happened only when he was keyed up and visibly upset. Apex put the hypo in his pack and put his hands on Obi Wan’s shoulders. It wasn’t something he did often for Obi Wan, but when he did it with Sirty, it seemed to calm him and center him, so he tried it with the Jedi.

“He broke his left leg and fractured his pelvis. He’s going to be on bedrest for awhile. Maybe long enough for it to fully heal. Not like when he broke his ribs.”

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow at that remark, his mouth twitching at the memory. Apex had threatened to tie Sirty to his bed if he dared to get up again. It had worked for a few days, but Sirty couldn’t resist. After one unsanctioned trip, Sirty had found out that Apex wasn’t kidding. He woke up and found himself restrained. Having been forced to rely on Apex and Obi Wan for a day had been enough and he had stayed still long enough to fully heal.

“Will he need to be restrained again?”

Obi Wan asked, craning his neck to look over at Sirty, who was unconscious and looking fairly pale, no doubt from the injuries and the treatments that had followed. Injuries that were hidden from view with the thick, heavy blanket that Obi Wan had purchased for an easily cold Sirty. He felt oddly touched that Apex had thought to fetch it and cover Sirty with it, rather than the less comforting and somewhat thin blankets the medical wing had on hand.

Apex grinned briefly before shaking his head.

“He’ll be too uncomfortable and in pain for that to even cross his mind. The bacta did a great job, but he’s only human. It’ll be at least four months before he’ll be up and trying to compete with Anakin.”

He squeezed Obi Wan’s shoulders in assurance, making the other man smile briefly at him. Despite not wanting to let him go, he knew that the Jedi wasn’t quite as comfortable with being touched in public. Maybe in time, but for now, he had to reluctantly let go and step back. Obi Wan gave him a brighter, apologetic smile at the gesture and it almost made it okay.

Apex felt his heart stutter at the sight, like it had countless of other times,yet guiltily pushed his want aside. Sirty was in need of their aid again and he wasn’t about to throw him aside for a pretty smile. Not when he held his reckless  _ ad’ika _ with the same esteem and affection.

Sirty was just a bit naive and a bit careless. He needed looking after. And Apex found that he didn’t mind as long as Obi Wan was there to help them both along. He knew Sirty felt the same way. Or had started to, since there had been a thoughtful gravity in his eyes whenever he looked at Obi Wan and at him. 

Too bad that it hadn’t extended to NOT competing against brash young generals in control of the Force.

Like Anakin Skywalker.

Obi Wan must have picked up the thought since he straightened up and gave Apex a questioning look.

“And Anakin? How banged up is he?”

Ahsoka stepped forward at that point,

“A concussion and a dislocated shoulder. I’ve already taken him to our quarters. Healer Vokara was adamant he get a few day’s rest. I’ve already contacted Padme and Commander Cody.”

Obi Wan’s eyes widened at those casual bit of news. He had guessed that something had happened between Commander Cody and Padme the last time that Anakin had gotten himself seriously hurt. He just didn’t know that Anakin and Cody had also had a thing between them also. It was sweet and Obi Wan knew that he should have been more aware and maybe reminding Anakin of the Code…

Yet when he looked at his bruised up Sirty and calm Apex, he knew that he couldn’t say anything and not come off insincere and the biggest hypocrite ever. Even though it was part of his duty, he refused to do so. Especially when he could see how happy Cody and Padme where, as well as Anakin being far more centered and calmer than he otherwise would have been. 

He knew that the moment he had made the decision to keep Sirty at his side as an aide and Apex as his friend and on-call Medic. Sirty was wary of other medics and even though he wasn’t in the thick of the fighting, as Obi Wan’s aide, he did see some action. Not as much as Cody and Rex, especially at the beginning. But enough to see Apex often enough for Obi Wan and Sirty to consider him more than a casual friend. 

Possibly even more. 

But that was for later. Right now, he needed to figure out what they were going to do about a badly incapacitated Sirty. 

Obi Wan was temple bound for the foreseeable future, so keeping tabs on Sirty wasn’t going to be a problem. But the day to day care was going to be a challenge. Even with Apex being close at hand, since he would probably have an assignment soon. 

Or not, Obi Wan realised as he stroked his beard. He could always requisition him. It was a bit of a dirty move, but as he had learned, dirty tricks are what got the job done. And without a battalion, he could definitely plead his case and win. 

Once he had decided on that matter of course, he had to figure out exactly  _ why _ Sirty had decided that it was a good idea to go head to head with Anakin. 

“Credit for your thoughts, Master?”

Ahsoka asked, making him realise that his distress and his plans had probably spiked up in his signature and reverberated back to her within the Force. Apex was more concerned than anything and Obi Wan realised that he had pulled away from them quite far as he made his plans. 

“I am trying to figure out why he’d thought it was a good idea to compete with Anakin, who is reckless and has control of the Force! Surely he would know that’s a bad idea!”

Ahsoka and Apex glanced at each other. 

“Well, you just answered your question, in a way. This is Sirty and Anakin that we’re talking about. They don’t have an ounce of common sense between if you or Cody aren’t around to keep an eye on them.”

Ahsoka replied making Apex smirk at that reply. Obi Wan wanted to look irritated, but he was all too aware that Ashoka was right. Anakin was a menace due to his impulsivity and lack of fear. Sirty was a close second and it was part of the reason why Obi Wan and Apex had agreed to keep him away from the heavy fighting if they wanted to keep him alive. 

“Please tell me you were there to stop him.”

Obi Wan implored, while Apex shook his head. 

"Did they stop and listen or did they just do It?"

Ahsoka gave him the stink eye then. “What do YOU think?”

Apex and Obi Wan looked at each other. 

"That they completely ignored you and went straight ahead?"

They chorused together, making Ahsoka nod.

“Of course! This is Skyguy and Sirty!”

Apex laughed and Obi Wan groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Why am I even surprised anymore?"

Apex and Ahsoka again looked at each other and grinned.

“Optimism wells deep within you? “Because we actually expect common sense from them once in a while?”

Obi Wan laughed shortly. 

"That too."

Apex looked at Sirty, noting that his colour was good and his face was lax and relaxed. 

“Well, he’s going to have a lot of time to think about it. He’s not going to be jumping off of barges anytime soon. His leg was shattered and his pelvis was in pieces. He can’t even turn himself in bed. Hopefully there won’t  _ be _ a next time.”

Obi Wan laughed shortly. He wanted it to  _ never _ be a next time, but Sirty was a bit immature and hadn’t developed a sense of self preservation just yet. And Obi Wan was hoping he would, since it was getting stressful having him AND Anakin to deal with. He didn’t think he would survive them if Sirty didn’t. He already knew it wouldn’t happen with Anakin. Cody and Padme could deal with that.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t put it past him to try it once more if the stakes were high enough.”

Apex looked thoughtful “If we find the reason, I’m sure he won’t.”

Obi Wan chewed on his bottom lip as he weighed possible reasons. "He wanted to impress Anakin didn't he?"

It was a given, since so many of the clones admired him and wanted to prove that they could run with the big boys, and Anakin was seen as exactly that.

Ahsoka cleared her throat “Impress someone, yes. But not Anakin.”

Apex and Obi Wan turned to look at her. "Then who?"

Ahsoka levelled him with another unimpressed look. “Do you really need for me to spell it out, Master Kenobi?”

Obi Wan looked utterly flabbergasted. What was Ahsoka getting to? "May be?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and sent a silent prayer to the Force. "He wants to impress you, Master Kenobi. Like desperately."

Obi-Wan looks a little bit stunned. "Me? Why?”

Ahsoka and Apex look at each other, then at Obi Wan "Because, in his hopelessly teenage way, he's in love with you. He just hasn't realised it yet!"

Obi-Wan looks very stunned, not quite believing what he had just heard. Sirty nearly got himself killed to impress him? Obi Wan Kenobi? Because he loved him?

Apex turned to Ahsoka "Pay up."

Obi Wan glared at them "You placed a bet on Me?"

Ahsoka grumbled as she handed the credits over "Master, for such a brilliant man, you sure can be dense sometimes. EVERYONE knows Sirty is madly in love with you!"

"But...Why?? I'm...Me!"

Apex pockets his credits and looks at Ahsoka, who sighs and shakes her head "Manangst. I swear. All of them have this complex: I'm just me, I'm not good enough, wah, wah."

Obi-Wan rubs his face and tries to think about this

Apex grins and lightly punches Ahsoka "Speaking from experience, are you?"

Obi-Wan’s head snapped up. This was certainly new! How had he missed Rex and Ahsoka making eyes at each other?

Ahsoka blushed deep orange "Rex came around quicker, though."

Obi-Wan looked over at all of them "Rex? And you? But....Why?"

Ahsoka gave him the stink eye, feeling slightly offended by that exclamation. Yes, she was young, and a Togruta, but she and Rex just understood each other. And it didn’t matter that their understanding had gone from friendly chats to quick and heated embraces wherever and whenever they could steal the time. She loved him and she knew Rex loved her. That was all.

"Yes Rex! He's my friend! I feel safe with him! As for the why, you should ask that of yourself and Sirty and Apex!"

Obi Wan cringed when he realised how much he had hurt Ahsoka with his thoughtless remarks. He was just surprised.

"That's not... it's not like that! I swear!"

Ahsoka looked at Apex, shook her head and patted his shoulder as she left. "You're going to need all the luck with this one, I'm afraid. Good luck. I'm going to check that MY Clone hasn't done anything stupid."

Obi-Wan is stunned at the revelations and he manages only just to sit down and look at himself as he tried to process the information he had been given about Ahsoka and Sirty. Maybe even Apex. He didn’t know. All he knew was that he needed to time to process and think.

Apex sighed and sat beside him. "Can I get you anything?"

Obi-Wan nodded. He wasn’t exactly thirsty or hungry, but he needed something to keep him from feeling as if he would float away. "I don't know what I'm doing."

Apex made a non-committal noise and went over to the little kitchenette, pulled out out tea and boiled the kettle. Once the water was burbling away, he put some Sapir in a mug and left it to steep.  "You're doing the best you can."

Obi Wan shrugged and glanced over to Sirty "I don't want him to be hurt."

Apex raised an eyebrow "More than he already has?"

"If... I'm not enough. Or what he wants." Obi Wan stammered, suddenly panicking at the idea of Sirty being in love with someone like him. Someone who could destroy him if he wasn’t careful enough. And Sirty needed someone who could do that. Not someone like him. 

Apex rolled his eyes at that, guessing at what Obi Wan was thinking. He had noticed that tendency of his to think the worst of himself. When it came to bringing others up, Obi Wan spared no effort. But for himself, he had very little left over to do the same. Even though he was the one that needed it the most.  

"Ahsoka was right. You and your manpain. Have you seen yourself?"

Obi Wan looked at him with an expression of complete and utter bewilderment on his face. 

"I look in the mirror every morning to wash my face."

Apex smacked him, his patience more or less gone. Ahsoka was right. This was going to be an uphill battle that he knew if he didn’t already love the man, he’d be throwing his hands up in exasperation at his cluelessness. He had to make him see and even if it took all of his shift, he would do it.

"Obi Wan, you really DO sell yourself short! You're compassionate, kind, loving, and damned hot! Anyone would want to be loved by you and to love you!"

Obi-Wan squeaked and gave him a frightened look as he rubbed his arm.

Apex rubbed his face roughly, feeling slightly bad at having startled Obi Wan. This wasn’t quite how he planned it going.  "I'm sorry. I've known you for nearly a year, and it is frustrating to watch you devalue yourself. You're amazing."

Obi-Wan looked down and worried at his hands. "I've never looked at myself like that. I'm just a tool." 

The admission was a hard one to make, but it was one he had known ever since he had been knighted. He was a tool. Nothing else. He was trained to serve a purpose and nothing more.

Apex growled softly "You're more than that! How can you believe that when you showed SIrty he's much more than that?"

Obi-Wan sighed softly "It's how I was raised, Apex..."

Apex too, sighed and moved closer, pulling Obi Wan into a one armed hug. "Sirty and I were raised like that. But you can change. We did. Well, Sirty is mostly on his way there."

Obi Wan curled up into Apex’s arms, the warmth and solidness of him leaching into him in a much needed comfort that Obi Wan had long ignored. Just like he had ignored the feelings that Apex and Sirty brought up in him and the hope that they felt the same as well. Yet he knew, with Sirty’s injuries and this conversation with Apex, it couldn’t be done for much longer.

"It's just...no one else has wanted me. Not like this."

Apex kissed his temple. It wasn’t much, but it was much more than he had expected to get.

"WE do. Forget about them. Just focus on us and the now."

Obi-Wan nodded, his shoulders shaking some as the full brunt of emotions hit him. He had been right to hope. It wasn’t going to end in vain or in failure. Not this time. 

Apex was a bit startled at the reaction. He had expected something, but not for Obi Wan to be trembling and shaking like that. Had he broken the Jedi?  "Obi? Obi? Are you alright,  _ Ad'ika _ ?"

Obi Wan nodded, his face pale as he looked up at Apex. "What's  _ ad'ika? _ "

"It means “little one” in Mando'a"

Obi-Wan flushed. Apex's eyes went dark as he leaned forward slowly and cupped Obi Wan's jaw in his hand. "It wasn't how I planned this, but I've wanted to tell you that I love you."

Obi-Wan looked at him and swallowed hard at the proximity. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted this or not. "I... I think I love you, too. You and Sirty..."

Apex smiled brightly before he tilted Obi Wan's face up and kissed him. Slow and sweet. Obi-Wan gasped quietly and shyly kissed back. Apex hummed, deepening the kiss. Obi-Wan wrapped around him, letting him do whatever he wanted.Apex ran his hands through Obi Wan's hair and pulled him onto his lap. Obi-Wan straddled him, his face flushed.

Apex looked him over, a lazy and languorous smile on his lips as he ran his hands down Obi Wan's hair, to his shoulders and pushed off the robe. "What do you want?"

Obi-Wan flushed "I-I don't know. I've never done this before..."

Apex blinked at him. Realisation dawned on him as to why Obi Wan had felt unbelievably naive about the activities that happened between clones and Jedi officers. He truly had no clue. "So you weren't joking about not knowing what Aayla and Bly were up to, then?"

Obi Wan flushed a dark scarlet and shook his head. "I...I might have used toys once or twice on a dare, but I've... I've never done anything else. Not with anyone else."

Apex made a noise of displeasure at that, his hands moving again as he started undoing the complicated mess of Obi Wan's robes. "So you're a virgin. I'll be extremely careful. Come on. Let's move to the bed."

Obi-Wan nodded and followed him, looking very shy as he did. He watched as Apex grabbed some things in preparation for his first time with someone.Apex pushed the sheets down and laid down a towel. On a last minute impulse, he grabbed a tube of lube.

"Lie down. I'll do the rest."

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply at the command, but obeyed.  He fully trusted Apex and it showed.

Apex nodded to himself as he stripped off the rest of Obi Wan’s clothes. "Spread your legs for me."

Obi-Wan did that. He's interested in this and he felt a little bit of an odd wetness between his legs. Interesting.

Apex stripped off his own medic gear and knelt at the foot of the bed, between Obi Wan's legs "Oh! Well."

Obi-Wan propped himself up on his elbows to see what had caused Apex’s exclamation. "Is everything okay?"

Apex nodded as he poured out some lube onto his fingers "Perfect! You're getting wet!"

Obi-Wan flopped his head back, a little ashamed. "I-I'm sorry..." He turned his head, not wanting to see the disgust that no doubt would be on Apex’s face.

But Apex wouldn’t hear of it. "Hey, no. None of that! It means that you like me. That' your body's getting ready for me."

Obi-Wan looked up, clearly shocked. "You're not repulsed by that?"

Apex looked confused. "Why should I be repulsed a gorgeous man wants me so badly he's turned on by simply being near me?"

"Because my body is weird? It's different?"

Apex gritted his teeth "You're Stewjoni. It's perfectly normal for you."

"They didn't know what I was until I was twelve, Apex." Obi Wan whined, feeling the old shame of being labelled different and strange flaming up in him. 

Apex quickly moved so that he had Obi Wan in his arms "It's okay. You're not weird. Or abnormal. You're perfect. Your body knows what to do. You're perfect and I want to show you that. Can I?"

Obi-Wan nodded and pressed into him "Please..."

"Okay. Lie back. I want to do this right."

Obi-Wan nodded and lay down. He's still and relaxed, but still a little nervous.

Apex waited until he's settled and rubbed his thigh slowly to calm him. coaxing him to open his legs. In return, Obi-Wan moaned and obeyed some, panting in anticipation, more slick pooling beneath him.

Apex moved forward and reached out to gently touch him there. Just ghosting his entrance. Obi-Wan, Apex found out, is very sensitive and twitched some, whining at the slight touch. 

Apex continued, stroking his thigh with his free hand while he pushed in just a bit deeper. This had the effect of making Obi-Wan take a little bit of a breath and whine softly. 

Encouraged, Apex moved around, crooking his fingers to find that spot that would make him jump. It took a few tries, but when he got it, the reaction was worth it. Obi-Wan let out a squeak when he found it and his entire body jumped. Apex put his hand on Obi Wan's hip to keep him still as he touched it again and again.

Obi-Wan gripped the bed to ground himself, gasping and desperately trying not to come apart completely. His eyes were screwed shut and his gasps were desperate and close to being quiet keening noises.

Apex grinned to himself as he scissored and curled his fingers in different patterns to see him jump.Obi-Wan gasped when Apex did something that felt VERY good. 

Apex took note of it and continued it, varying the speed and pressure as he moved his hand. He kept at it a bit longer until Obi-Wan came with a cry on his fingers, face red and panting hard at the force of his orgasm.

Apex grinned, stroking him a few more times before slowly pulling out and wiping his hand on the towel. Obi Wan let his head drop his head back, panting softly. 

Apex crawled up to kiss him, wanting very much to taste him and know that Obi Wan had enjoyed his first experience with another being. He wanted to have him be lax and welcoming and to know what would make him melt later on. He planned there being loads more of next times with each other.

"Did you like that?"

Obi-Wan kissed him back "Very... very much."

Apex grins "Ready for the next part?"

Obi-Wan nodded, a placid smile on his face as he was asked the question. He was so relaxed, he was ready for anything.

Apex kissed him again, slipping his hand down between their legs, fingering him one more time before he went on to the next thing. "This might hurt a bit."

Obi-Wan nodded, the earlier orgasm making it a minimal thing. "I don't know my own body, but... I'm ready."

Apex pulled away to position himself. "I'll help you. Take a deep breath."

Obi-wan nodded and did as he was told. "Alright..."

Apex trembled, going against instinct as he moved, inch by inch until he was finally inside Obi Wan completely. Obi-Wan released the breath he was holding and mewed some, completely overwhelmed as he was breached. This was far different than his own fingers or a toy. More intimate by far, since Apex was above him, solid and quite real. 

Apex noticed his stillness and stroked his hair, peppering kisses all over his face to make it easier. "Are you hurt?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "So...so good? I've... never felt this way."

Apex kissed him some more, glad that he wasn’t making him uncomfortable or be in pain. First times were always a bit dicey. If Obi Wan had made any indication he was in pain, Apex would have pulled away, no questions asked. 

"Good. I'll make it even better"

Obi-Wan grabbed at him, gasping some. Oh Wow. This was...He was having a hard time cataloguing and registering the sensations that Apex being inside caused him. He felt both split apart and filled and perfect. This was what he was missing and he wanted more.

"I got you! I got you! Wrap your legs around me!"

Obi-Wan struggled to obey. It was clear to Apex he was almost drunk on this. Apex whispered to him as he picked up speed, his instincts taking the lead. Obi-Wan arched his back and wailed at the sensations this brought. Apex rutted even faster and harder, spurred on by Obi Wan's cries. Obi-Wan almost clawed at him and tried to hold on, feeling as if he would be swept away with the sensations that he was experiencing.

Apex groaned at the feel of Obi Wan’s nails. He wanted this. He needed to be marked and he needed it now! "Do it! I'm close!" 

Obi-Wan bit him almost on instinct, grabbing at him and scoring deep gouges down his back. Apex howled, slamming into Obi Wan one last time and coming hard. Obi-Wan came right after him, clinging to Apex and not letting go.

Apex collapsed onto him, rolling them over onto their sides so that he didn’t crush him. As much as he wanted to rest on Obi Wan, he was all too aware of the size difference between them. The last thing he wanted was to smother him. He wanted to stay close to him and this was the best compromise for that. 

Obi-Wan curled into him, still breathing heavily. Apex stroked his back slowly, helping him to come down. Obi-Wan curled into him, wanting warmth and love. Apex pulled him closer, hooking a leg over his in response to this, pulling him even closer so that they are flush with each other. Obi-Wan made a tired purr and nuzzled him, thanking him without saying a word.. Apex hummed to him, stroking his back and then his hip, making him more relaxed and almost lax in his arms.Obi-Wan arched into him and smiled faintly, clearly exhausted and sated.

Apex watched him with quiet wonder. Not once had he ever seen the other man so blissed out, so relaxed and so content. The closest was when he was with Sirty, and maybe when he visited, but those times were far and few in between and rare. Very rare. Apex had wondered, as he had found himself falling deeper in love, what it would be like to see Obi Wan like this and now that he had a concrete answer, he found he liked the sight far more than he thought he should.

"I love how you look right now, _ adi'ka. _ " 

Obi-Wan hummed and curled into him, feeling spent and sore and satisfied in a way that he’d not felt in a very long time. Maybe ever. 

"I feel good." He admitted quietly, making Apex feel as if he had won a million credits and his freedom from the army at the same time. He had that dream, maybe have a homestead somewhere away from the fighting and settle down with someone. That someone was nebulous until Obi Wan and then Sirty had come into his life. He had an idea of a future and he hoped that maybe someday, he’d be able to have it. 

And maybe some children too.  Obi Wan being Stewjoni had brought that longing back to him. He glanced over at the happily drowsy Obi Wan and wondered for a split second if it would already be in the cards for them. He didn’t so, but he still made a mental note to plan for all possible outcomes.

Right now, he just wanted for Obi Wan to relax and enjoy this brief interlude.

"Good. I want you to feel like that as often as you can."

Obi-Wan gave him a soft and languid smile in return, his eyes falling shut right after. Once he was deeply asleep, Apex managed to wriggle out of his grasp and hop out of bed. 

He cleaned himself up fast and did the same for Obi Wan, replacing the towel under him as well. Once he got that sorted and made a quick check on Sirty, who was thankfully still out and stable, he came back to the bed, smiling to himself at the sight of Obi Wan curled up close to his spot.

Apex climbed into bed and kissed him. He pulled him close, something that Obi Wan surrendered himself to easily. Once he had his smaller partner tucked up against him, he pulled the blankets over them and settled for a short nap. 

Their duties would come in soon enough and he wanted to enjoy this for as long as he possibly could. 

 


	3. We Light Up The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan is back, eager to finalise his bond with Sirty and Apex. It all goes great, until a complication that changes everything becomes apparent, requiring a painful decision, a flight and a new life elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a lighthearted piece. And then plot and some angst snuck in. Whoops. But this is the final part in this triptych. 
> 
> Many thanks to Captain_Kiri_Storm. Title is from Kygo.

Obi Wan walked impatiently through the halls of the temple, making Anakin actually need to rush to keep up with his usually placid master. Obi wan didn’t seem to register that he was walking faster towards the Medical Bay just a few hallways away from his and Obi Wan’s quarters. He only felt a thrumming sense of anticipation and a strong desire to be back with his two loves, Apex and Sirty. 

He felt his cheeks redden as the memories of the last time he had been with them resurfaced. 

It had been a long mission and he hadn’t seen them for two month cycles, the mission having gone on longer than expected and fraying even his own prodigious reserves of patience. He suspected that something had gone off his implant and he was probably edging on a heat cycle. He figured that was the reason why Anakin wasn’t gently teasing him about his hurry to get to the medical bay. 

It was a good thing that he also wasn’t saying anything about Apex or Sirty, or the barely months old relationship that had blossomed between them from the unlikeliest circumstances. 

It had been a tense situation, what with Sirty being seriously injured from a foolhardy stunt to impress him and Apex finally being brave enough to tell Obi Wan some blunt truths. Luckily, it had turned out better than Obi Wan had ever dreamed of. He felt his face grow hot at the memories of being taken and dominated by Apex and the sweet kisses and gentle caresses he had traded with Sirty before being called away for a mission. 

Poor Sirty, who had been bed bound due to an ill-fated attempt to impress Obi Wan and less than eager to let him go. With his leg and pelvis broken, he had been limited and thoroughly watched by Apex to prevent a relapse. At the most, he and Sirty had exchanged mutual handjobs and the night before he left, Obi Wan had taken Sirty into his mouth with the promise of more. 

A promise that he itched to fulfill the moment that he waved a distracted goodbye to an amused Anakin and went straight to the Medical Bay. 

He punched in the code to the door and was pleasantly surprised to find Apex standing there, his collar loosened and his hair slightly mussed.

“Obi Wan! When did you get back?”

He pulled the Jedi in and locked the door behind him, growling a bit when he embraced his smaller mate and scented something clean and sweet at the base of his throat. 

“Bring him here! I want to see  _ cuun jetii _ !!” 

Sirty’s impatient voice called from his bed. 

“How has he been?”

Obi Wan murmured as he let Apex lead him to Sirty’s bed, which had been placed in the private cubicle next to Apex’s desk. Partly for making nursing him easier, and partly to ease Sirty’s separation anxiety at the wake of Obi Wan’s departure. With any means available to him. 

Which usually included more strenuous activities than he thought wise for someone recovering from the injuries Sirty had sustained. 

And partly for Apex to threaten him if he decided to even attempt to get out of bed. 

“He’s been clingy. And needy. He misses you something awful. I honestly can’t wait for him to claim you,  _ ad’ika _ . I think he’s feeling the imbalance of the bond.”

Obi Wan made a soft noise at that. 

As much as he had loved the first mating he had with Apex, he was yearning badly to do the same with Sirty. Not only to complete their bond, but to assure himself that Sirty was not irreparably damaged. 

He mourned the time away and the time that it had taken for him to realise how much he cared for his Trooper and Medic. At least he had gotten to show his Medic that. But his Trooper still needed that and Obi Wan knew it would happen soon. Maybe sooner than he had planned. 

He knew the second was more than likely when they entered the cubicle and Sirty lit up when he saw Obi Wan and Apex standing there. 

“I’ll leave you to it, then.”

Obi Wan looked at him, his eyes wide with questions and surprise at his exit.

Apex smiled, gently cupping Obi Wan’s face in his hands. “I’ll be back. Right now, you do need  _ this. _ Both of you. We’ve had our time. You need yours now. I won’t be far.”

He kissed Obi Wan’s nose before stepping back and leaving the cubicle. 

Obi Wan watched him go, then turned to look at Sirty, who was watching him with eyes hooded with lust and anticipation. 

Without preamble, Obi Wan let his cloak drop as he went to Sirty and embraced him tightly, nosing at the pulse point in his throat and making happy, satisfied purrs at the scent.

“I missed you. I missed this.”

Sirty mumbled, clinging to Obi Wan and pulling him tight so that he could scent to his heart’s content. 

“So did I, my Sirty. So much.”

Obi Wan mumbled as he pulled back briefly to examine his other partner. 

Sirty looked much better than the last time that they had seen each other. He was pale, and somewhat softer, no doubt from being on bed rest and very light duties. His hair had grown longer and Obi Wan found himself itching to run his hands through it as they made love. He wanted to mark Sirty up, knowing full well that he’d no doubt return the favour once he was up on his feet again. He looked forward to it happening, that was for certain. 

“Like what you see?”

Sirty asked in a low growl that went straight to Obi Wan’s groin. He felt himself start to get wet and he nodded. 

Sirty pushed himself up higher on the bed, shoving another pillow behind himself in preparation for what was coming next. 

“Strip for me,  _ ad’ika. _ I want and need to see you.”

Obi Wan chirped at that, pulling off articles of clothing and letting them fall onto the floor, leaving him naked and shivering, waiting for Sirty’s next request.

Sirty’s eyes roamed over his entire form, drinking in the beauty of long lines and muscle that made up Obi Wan’s frame. The dusting of freckles across his shoulders and down his torso, making a fine contrast to his milky pale skin. The span of it marred by the scars of his profession. 

All of them had a story. Stories that he and Apex were slowly coaxing out of him as their relationship progressed. He wanted to hear all of them, as he knew Apex did as well. The only one that he and Apex didn’t like the story of, but understood the necessity of it being there was the thickened horizontal line on his upper left bicep. 

The implant that kept him from having babies was there, switched out and regular intervals. Obi Wan had explained it away earlier, promising that the minute that the war was done, he’d get it removed it and never use one again. 

Sirty and Apex had talked about that possibility at length, discussing as to where they would go to grow the brood that they wanted from their  _ Jetii. _ Mandalore, or even Obi Wan’s own homeworld had been discussed. It was planned out and Sirty looked forward to that happening. It was a dream and it kept him and Apex going through the tedium that was their lives without Obi Wan. 

Or being stuck in the Medical Bay, as it was. 

Despite the promises, Sirty couldn’t help but always notice the scar on Obi Wan’s arm. 

It was probably that constant noticing it that made him aware of the changes on it. It was kind of pink and slightly raised. Almost swollen. He wondered if Obi Wan had noticed, but the open desire and lust that he could see in his  _ ad’ika’s  _ eyes made him keep his reservations quiet. 

If Obi Wan wasn’t bothered, he wasn’t going to bring it up. Not when he was also desperately aroused and wanting Obi Wan to ride him. 

He could smell the clean, fresh scent of him already and knew that he had put it off for long enough. 

He pushed the blankets past his thighs, ignoring the plastisteel cast around one of them and beckoned Obi Wan closer, a wordless command that his Jedi followed. 

He was always graceful, Sirty noticed as Obi Wan climbed on top, careful to not put any weight on his mostly healed pelvis. He braced his hands on Sirty’s shoulders, balancing himself on his knees as he moved to kiss Sirty, who eagerly moved into the kiss, He deepened it, threading his hands into Obi Wan’s hair, holding him in place while with his other hand, he skimmed down Obi Wan’s body and rested it on his hip, stroking and moving downwards until he found his entrance. 

Obi Wan broke the kiss off, panting slightly, his eyes gone that odd colourless grey that only appeared when he was in the grips of a strong emotion. He watched Sirty’s face as Sirty touched him, half closing his eyes when Sirty gently touched him there. 

He made a quiet sound of surprise at how  _ wet _ Obi Wan was. He wasn’t usually so wet. Sometimes, they needed a little bit of lube whenever they traded touches. He didn’t remember it being the case the last time. Or maybe he was and Sirty had gotten details wrong from the length in between and his own fantasies. 

He didn’t know or care at that moment. He only wanted to bury himself into Obi Wan’s warmth and have him ride him until they were both glassy-eyed and slack jawed with desire and keen on completing their mating and bond. The way he was tasting and feeling under his hands had him hard as all out and needing to complete their half-finished bond.

Obi Wan’s quiet keen brought him back to the present and he teased Obi Wan, making him let out a low moan dripping with need and desire. Sirty took his cue from the sounds and slipped in a finger, careful to not be rough and tear him. Obi Wan’s moans got higher, stuttered as Sirty slipped in another finger and went in deeper, brushing against that sweet spot and nearly making Obi Wan shriek and jump. 

“Easy, easy, easy there. I got you,  _ ad’ika. _ I got you.”

Sirty murmured, easing his fingers out of Obi Wan and wiping them on the sheets. Obi Wan was ready. So ready that he had slick dripping down the backs of his thighs. It was time. 

“Can-Can I ride you?”

Obi Wan whispered breathlessly, making Sirty flush and then nod. 

“I’ll be careful.”

Obi Wan whispered, sliding down and tugging Sirty’s shoulders, indicating for Sirty to lie down on his back. 

Sirty complied, sliding down until he was looking up at his treasure, his hands coming to rest firmly on Obi Wan’s hips to guide him and to control the pace. As much as he knew that Obi Wan knew the basics, he didn’t want his little one to hurt himself. Something that was likely to happen with how much his lust glittered in his near colourless gaze. 

“Ready?”

Obi Wan asked as he moved. It was a slow and almost agonising wait to have Obi Wan slide down his length, gasping and pausing whenever Sirty tightened his grip. He wanted to have his Sirty thrust up and sheath himself up completely, or to just sink onto him, but he knew that wasn’t a good idea. He didn’t want to cut it short because he had been foolish. 

He wanted this. He needed this. There was a low lying burn in the back of his mind that licked along all of his nerve endings. He had a nagging feeling that it should have been important, but he couldn’t of the  _ why _ . 

Even the Force was silent about the reason. It just hummed happily along and Obi Wan decided to listen to his body and not overthink things. 

So when he was finally seated on Sirty’s cock, all rational thought was out the window. 

He only recalled the need to be careful with Sirty and not go too hard, moving slowly, adjusting and undulating his hips to make it pleasurable for both of them. After a few false starts, that was the case. 

Having found a rhythm that suited both of them, Obi Wan managed to keep pace, moving so that he was getting Sirty to hit that spot that sent stars shooting across his vision, while Sirty held himself back from thrusting up and taking Obi Wan from the bottom. It was Obi Wan’s show and he was the one to call the shots. 

So Sirty bit his lip and let him do the work, making him groan hoarsely as Obi Wan threw his head back as his hips moved faster. Sirty shouted as Obi Wan tightened around him, making it nigh on impossible for him to be able to hold back for much longer. He wanted to last as long as he could, not wanting to lose the image of Obi Wan riding him, with his mouth open and those odd little trills and mewls erupting from his throat, the sounds getting higher and higher as Obi Wan got closer, and closer and-

Sirty shouted, loudly as Obi Wan clenched around him and came, spilling seed all over them. 

Sirty’s fingers dug into his hips as he thrust hard into Obi Wan, gritting his teeth at the pain in his pelvis. It was a dull throb he could ignore until his vision whited out and he spilled into Obi Wan. 

He didn’t have time to bask in Obi Wan’s tightness as it pulsed and seemed as if he was being milked for all he was worth, wrenching out the last bit of his orgasm out of him. Obi Wan pulled away to lie beside him, his skin curiously hot and flushed looking to Sirty’s eyes when he finally was able to regain his normal vision.

“ _ Ad’ika? _ Are you well?”

Obi Wan nodded, curling up into his side and draping his arm across Sirty’s chest and purring loudly, assuring him. 

Yet, Sirty couldn’t help but to feel a bit uneasy as he reached for the packet of wet wipes that had served when he hadn’t been able to make it to the fresher. Or Apex had been too busy to help him bathe. He wiped them both down and tried to shake the uneasiness from his mind.

He had just mated Obi Wan. He had previously done the same with Apex, that session similar yet different, since Apex hadn’t been as gentle and they had both marked each other up as Apex had topped him from the bottom, leaving livid bruises on Sirty’s hips as he had guided him through his orgasm, whispering dirty fantasies in his ear as to what he wanted Sirty to do once he was fully healed. 

Yet why did he have a nagging sense of something not being  _ quite _ as it should be?

He shook his head and threw the wipes in the rubbish bin and pulled up the blankets to cover them both.

“Good? Was it good?”

Obi Wan murmured, his eyes half closed as he stroked Sirty’s chest with two fingers. 

“Better than good. Thank you,  _ ad’ika. _ ”

Sirty murmured, marvelling at the loudness of his purrs as Obi Wan yawned widely and drifted off. 

Sirty watched him sleep, idly stroking his hip as he did when Apex entered the room, a soft look in his eyes as he climbed into bed with them both. Sirty shifted slightly to let him in, sighing at the warmth and solidness of both of them, something he had missed badly when both were gone or busy. 

Apex shifted closer and lay on his side and did the same as Obi Wan, draping his arm around Sirty’s middle. 

“Was it good for you both?”

He murmured, peppering Sirty’s face with a series of kisses that made him close his eyes and sigh with pleasure. 

“Hmm. Very much so.”

Sirty agreed a tad breathlessly when he felt Apex’s hand moving down. 

His eyes flew open and he held his other lover’s gaze as he touched him in the way that he had learned from weeks of touching and cementing their bond. Apex watched him come apart, his eyes alight as he watched Sirty give out a quiet, breathy gasp as he finished in his hands. 

He kissed Sirty, all tongues and lips and tasting him thoroughly. He always was surprised how cool Sirty’s lips seemed to be and how they tasted like rain and sweetness at the same time. He’d always remember that taste and craved it. 

Just like he craved the green mint and citrus taste of Obi Wan. They both were on his lips and he relished the time he could taste them. 

He broke off the kiss, nipping at Sirty’s bottom lip before getting wipes to clean them up. 

Sirty only smiled at him before he passed out, with Apex following soon after. 

~*~*~*~*~

Apex hummed as he gently washed Obi Wan, neither of them really speaking as the task was done. 

Obi Wan was exhausted, his eyes barely open as Apex held him up. He had been mated multiple times by Apex and Sirty over those two days, the cycle relentless as they eased him through it. 

Apex could smell milk clinging to Obi Wan’s skin and hair, despite the neutrally scented wash. He ran the cloth down Obi Wan’s arm, careful with the Bacta patch over his left bicep. He had taken it out once Sirty had pointed out the changed area. 

None of them had said anything as he had removed it and examined it. 

That was when he and Obi Wan had exchanged a look with Sirty. That had been when Sirty had asked Ahsoka and Anakin to cover for them, letting them finally have a honeymoon of sorts. 

And now, it had finally broken and Obi Wan was left to decide. 

And Apex and Sirty hoped that it was the decision that they had discussed in idle moments.

Apex pushed that thought out of his head and rinsed Obi Wan off. He dried him and carried him to their bed. Sirty was in physio and Obi Wan needed the sleep.

He had a meeting with the Council in three hours. A nap and protein rations would have to suffice. 

They had somehow figured it out and all Apex hoped that things could work out. 

But he was a realist. The most he could hope for was their child in a creche and re-assignment. 

He sighed and walked to his desk. 

He hoped he was wrong though. How did he hope he was wrong. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Here are the credits and contact number. Anakin has programmed my own personal comm and my parent’s comm in it. Your ship is docked at 17. You have two hours, so get moving. Do you have all you need?”

Padme asked as they took a skycar to her personal carrier. 

Obi Wan, Apex and Sirty all nodded, still too stunned to actually say much of anything. 

They had been surprised at the ultimatum and the decision that Obi Wan had made. 

Just like they had been stunned at what Anakin and Ahsoka had done next and what they had risked for them and their clones. 

How Padme had come to them in the middle of the night and arranged it all. They were headed to the Lake District in Naboo, to hide out until the Order and the War had forgotten them and their children. 

All of it had left them quiet and pliant, Obi Wan withdrawn as he still processed the betrayal of the Council. 

He’d not be able to follow through with their requests. Nor had he been able to accept their ruling on what to do with Apex and Sirty. For once, he’d rebelled and resigned. 

And he needed time and his mates, both of which he’d have with him in Naboo, due to Padme’s help.

Padme bit her lip, but accepted their nods. 

She had been warned, but she hadn’t expected it to be this bad. 

“Alright. We’re here.”

She led them to the port and helped them onto the ship, wishing them luck.

She knew they would need it. 

She didn’t breathe easy until she got the coded comm message from her family. 

_ They were safe _ .

~*~*~*~

She saw them, months later. 

Obi Wan hadn’t ever looked so happy in the time that she had known him. Apex and Sirty beamed proudly at the small bundles Obi Wan held on his lap when she came to visit.

Aine and Ataahua, they announced the names proudly and Padme felt herself tearing up. 

They were safe.

All of them were safe.

 


End file.
